


Fireworks

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Alec learned with Laura when she was a baby that the idea of going to the town picnic and fireworks extravaganza for the Fourth of July was a terrible idea. Ok, the picnic was amazing and fun. The small family had enjoyed the chili cook off where they rooted for the Sheriff’s department over the fire department – mostly because the current fire chief was sort of a jerk to Talia when she kept him from overcutting in the preserve. Everything was idyllic, right up until the first firework went off. That was when tiny, adorable, completely fawned over by everyone who saw her Laura was startled awake. The next thundering boom of firework had his baby girl completely shifted, her tiny and excruciatingly sharp claws dug into his chest as she clawed her way over his shoulder and clung just behind his neck and started to scream, or cry. Maybe that was just Alec. He wasn’t sure anymore. It could have been the both of them. Either way he regretted it completely.

Talia moved swiftly to rescue her husband from their baby. Laura screamed and cried as her mom clutched her to her chest, grimacing at the claws and pushing Alec to gather their stuff. She heads for their car, trying to keep their daughter soothed. Alec hurries behind, bleeding a fair bit but worried for his daughter who seemed scared witless.

Once they are in the car and the fireworks are muffled, Laura begins to quiet at last. Alec sighs and rests his head against the steering wheel.

“You ok baby?” Talia asks, reaching out to grip Alec’s shoulder and help him sit up.

Alec laughed and nodded, “Ok so new rule. No more fireworks until the kids are all older.”

Talia laughed and kissed Laura who was now cooing at her parents and only twitching a little at the muffled explosions. “Good idea. Now we better go before the big finale.”

Alec’s eyes widened and he put the car in drive, heading for their quiet home out in the woods. “Sparklers though…”

Talia cuddled her baby and nodded, “I think sparklers will be awesome.”

Alec chuckled and looked forward to getting home where there were bandaids.


End file.
